


i 'donut' want to go to prom with anyone else but you

by kbbqs (riceballs)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Prom, Promposal, just every promposal cliche dumped into 6000+ words, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riceballs/pseuds/kbbqs
Summary: All Jun wanted to do was ask Jihoon out to prom.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	i 'donut' want to go to prom with anyone else but you

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been a work in progress since 2017, where I wrote most of it in one night and then took almost three years to finish the last part. It was actually originally part of a series featuring various different groups and prom scenarios, but only this one survived so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> edit: fixed some tenses since writing 2/3rds in 2017 and the rest in 2020 obviously wasn't smart.

  
  
  
  


“Do either of you guys know where I can rent four horses and a carriage?”

Wonwoo chokes on his pizza, while Minghao freezes mid-move on their tic-tac-toe game. Both of them stare up at Jun slowly.

“I would ask _why_ you need four horses and a carriage but I feel like the answer isn’t going to help me understand how your mind works any better than before.” Minghao finally shrugs, returning to his game. “So no, I do not know where you can rent four horses and a carriage.”

Wonwoo, on the other hand, pauses, scrunching his nose. “Well, I’m going to give in and ask. Why do you need four horses and a carriage?” Jun plopped down next to Wonwoo, pouting.

“Prom is coming up.”

“Oh yeah, aren’t you going to go with Jihoon to that?” Minghao glances up again. 

Jun nods but sighs. “Well, _yeah,_ I would like too, but I need to ask him first!” Wonwoo and Minghao both stare blankly at him. “Which is what I need the four horses and a carriage for!” 

Silence.

“I’m not seeing how they correlate.” Wonwoo finally responds. 

“Okay, well you know the scene in _Cinderella_ where-“

“Okaaaay, I see how they correlate so please stop right there.” Minghao cuts in, quickly glaring over at a still puzzled Wonwoo. “But like, why go through so much trouble to ask him out? You guys are dating, isn’t it kind of expected that you’d go together?” Jun sighs and slumps into his seat.

You see – Jun likes to think that he is a Great Boyfriend™. He’s great at surprise events, always remembers anniversaries and couple dates, and one time in their first year of dating, Jun even got front row tickets to go see Brown Eyed Soul when they had their concert. (That was the first time Jun had ever seen Jihoon so happy, which made the year of saving up money so worth it). 

But now he’s faced with the ultimate challenge. _Prom._ It’s the one last big event of their senior year before they graduate and depart the clutches of childhood, before entering the Adult World and facing Adult Things. More importantly, it’s the biggest trial any high school couple will face, the event that will make or break their relationship, which is why-

“I can’t just ask him to prom over coffee or something like that!” he wails. Wonwoo and Minghao look at each other, confused. “It’s prom Minghao.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to do that whole elaborate promposal shit.” Minghao retorts. “I mean, I’m pretty sure you can just ask him like a normal human being, you don’t need to go all out.”

“But _everyone_ goes all out for prom.”

“I’m not going all out for prom.”

“You’re a nerd who reads books _for fun_ I doubt you can even get a date.” Minghao draws an ‘x’ on the paper, blocking Wonwoo from making a row. He looks up at Jun. “Anything you do is going to be lame anyways, why bother?”

Jun reaches across the table and twists Minghao into a headlock. “Okay, you are no longer my best friend so by default, you-“ he points to Wonwoo, “are. As my new best friend, tell me what I should do.”

Wonwoo pauses. “Buy him a box of pizza and write ‘This may be ‘cheesy’ but will you go to prom with me’ on it.”

“You just lost your best friend's rights.”

Minghao scowls, pressing into Jun’s side and releasing himself from Jun’s grasp. “Stop overthinking this, just ask him ‘yo, prom or nah?’ If he says no it’s a no, if he thinks it's cool you go? Why do you need to make this a big deal? It’s _Jihoon._ ”

Jun knows its Jihoon. Jihoon, probably one of the most unromantic souls of the whole universe. Their friends all joke that the universe must have made a mistake, putting the world’s biggest romantic, Jun – who cried watching _Lady and the Tramp –_ together with his exact opposite, Jihoon – who didn’t even know the movie was about dogs while Jun was sobbing into his shoulder over it. For every special event Jun prepared is Jihoon’s eyes rolling, every anniversary dinner is Jihoon scoffing at the date ( _who even celebrates their 101_ _st_ _day together I’m sure you just made that up_ ), and Jun is pretty sure that Jihoon didn’t even know prom was happening soon.

But at the same time, _it’s Jihoon_. The same Jihoon who drove twenty minutes to get Jun his favorite soup from that sketchy Chinese place when he was down with a cold, who spent hours in the studio composing a piece for Jun’s junior showcase, and had also dropped everything to drive Jun an hour away when his favorite singer was having a fansign, even going as far as to buy a ticket in so he could take pictures of Jun meeting with him. Jihoon, who despite his aversion to all things romantic, would sit down through a dinner celebrating their 101st day together, smiling and laughing at how excited Jun was, and even allowing them to hold hands on their way out much to Jun’s glee. 

“Right now, me and Jihoon only have a good few months left together before he goes off to that art school and I’m stuck here with Wonwoo. I really want to make this special for both of us, because who knows when the next time I can do something big like this for him again?”

“You’re literally only an hour away from him,” Wonwoo mumbles. “And also, what do you mean _stuck here with Wonwoo_?” Both Jun and Minghao ignored him.

“Listen, I get what you’re saying and everything, but like, I doubt Jihoon is going to drop you for some kid at that art school just ‘cause you didn’t go all out for prom.” Jun lets out a scoff but Minghao shushes him. “I know you were thinking it, don’t lie. You guys have been together for four years already, I’m sure he’ll be just as fine with whatever you do. Stop overthinking it Jun.” 

Jun groans, dropping his head to the table. Minghao rolls his eyes. 

“But of course, you’re just going to ignore what I said anyway.” he turns to Wonwoo. “Can the peanut gallery perhaps chime in and help back me up here now?”

Wonwoo scrunches his nose. “How about if you write ‘I ‘donut’ want to go to prom with anyone else!’ on a box of donuts instead?”

Minghao stares at Wonwoo. “Sometimes, I wonder if you think before you speak, or you just hope everyone forgives everything you say because of your face.”

  
  


✿✿✿

  
  
  


The inside of the _Love & Letter Café _ smelled like freshly baked cinnamon cookies and warm caramel lattes when Jun pushed the door open. He was immediately greeted by gaggles of girls sitting by the door, squealing when he and Wonwoo walked by, before gathering to whisper in bunches, most likely about the smiles the two handsome boys gave them all and _what could it possibly mean?_ Love & Letter prided itself on its plethora of handsome boys working there, selling the coffee shop romance that girls (and boys) of all ages loved. What better way to find love than between fluffy pastries and delicious coffee, surrounded by love, beauty and the never-ending amount of gorgeous boys in their cute aprons?

But Jun knows differently. Jeonghan is a capitalistic swindler and Seungcheol the unlucky soul who got roped into co-ownership. _Love & Letter _ is nothing more than a meeting place of the romantic souls trapped by the caramel lattes and café mochas and delusions of having their own _Coffee Prince_ romance, or teenage girls with starry eyes willing to spend money on overpriced pastries just to stare at the overabundance of flower boys working at the café. Because in reality, that’s Jeonghan’s M.O.

Jun supposes it works though, considering Jeonghan took over the café from his father junior year of high school, and it hadn’t burned to the ground yet two years later. Not to mention he was one of the flower boys employed there - and Jeonghan paid well enough that Jun wasn’t going to complain.

“Hey Jun! Wonwoo!” Sometimes, Jun wonders if Mingyu just lived at the café and never went home or to school, considering how he almost never seemed to see the other outside of _Love & Letter _at any point in the four years he’s known Mingyu.

“I just made a batch of cookies, want the not so pretty ones?” Wonwoo nods eagerly, grabbing for the plate, but Jun just sighs and nods no, pouting. 

Mingyu scrunches his eyebrows, looking at Jun with concern. “Why the frown on your face? Are you not feeling that well? I could make you some tea if you want! Minghao just gave me this can of tea leaves for my birthday, but I’m not really sure where they’re from… but like don’t worry, Seungkwan had some yesterday, and I’m pretty sure he’s fine!” 

“Oh, that might be why Seungkwan was throwing up in the bathroom yesterday,” Wonwoo interjects, his mouth full of cookies, as he ties the back of Jun’s apron into a bow. “Don’t worry about Jun though, he’s trying to think of a way to prompose to Jihoon but has no idea how to.” Mingyu turned to Jun with a puzzled look on his face.

“Aren’t you guys dating? Why do you need to ask him?”

“It’s not about asking him, it’s about the _gesture_ of asking him.” Jun was getting tired of having to explain himself. “Like, a way to make him feel special about going with me?” Mingyu nods, finally understanding. 

“Awww, that’s really sweet of you!” he grins. “You should ask Seungcheol and Jeonghan, I heard they were voted best promposal in their yearbook. Hey, Seungcheol!” The two had just stepped up to the counter from the back. 

Seungcheol blinked. “What’s up?” he greets.

“Who asked who to prom?”

“I asked Jeonghan.” Seungcheol replies, slipping a tray of donuts into the display case. 

“How’d you do it?” Jeonghan perks up, a smile beaming on his lips. 

“ _Extravagantly_.” He answers. Seungcheol shook his head with a sigh.

“I sent a snap to him.” Jeonghan glares at Seungcheol.

“I said no to that though.” 

“Jeonghan made me make a giant sign and propose to him _again_ in the cafeteria.” 

“You don’t understand the meaning of romance Seungcheol!”

“There you have it!” Mingyu beams, ignoring the bickering couple. “Make a gigantic sign and propose in the cafeteria!”

“They don’t share the same lunch period.” Wonwoo deadpans, biting into another cookie.

“Do it after school then!”

“In front of the whole student body? Jihoon would probably have killed Jun for proposing in front of like an empty classroom.”

“You know what you should do?” Seungcheol leaned on the counter, staring up at Jun. “Ask him out by writing it on a coffee cup. It’s low-key so it’s not like _half the world_ ,” he pauses, glaring at Jeonghan. “Will know you asked him, but still a pretty sweet gesture. Not to mention you work at a coffee shop and Jihoon practically lives on a caffeine drip. There’s a bit of sentiment mixed in there that represents the two of you.”

Jeonghan stares at Seungcheol. “What the hell, that’s a really cute idea? Why didn’t you do that for me?”

_It was a cute idea_ , Jun couldn’t help but agree. The only problem was, “Jihoon hates our coffee, says it's too sweet.” Seungcheol chokes.

“But Jihoon likes my donuts!” Mingyu jumps up excitedly. “Hey, want me to make you a donut with frosting that can ask him? I just bought this ultra-thin froster thingy too for messages!”

“And you could totally write ‘I donut want to go to prom with –“

“Thanks for the offer Mingyu,” Jun cuts in, ignoring Wonwoo. “But Jihoon eats your donuts all the time, so I feel like I would be… taking a cheap shortcut, using donuts you know?” 

“Awww Jun you’re such a romantic!” Mingyu squeals. Jeonghan scoffed at Mingyu’s excitement, rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah, unlike a certain Mr. Choi over here.” Seungcheol’s jaw dropped. 

“I worked really hard on that sign! And the dance routine! And the rap you made me write too!” 

Jun ducked away from the counter at that, seeing the signs of another couple fight on its way. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and - seeing as Jeonghan was too preoccupied to read over his shoulder as per usual - swiped his texts open, his eyes lighting up at the familiar name.

**From: jihoonie <3**

**staying late in the studio dont wait for me after work**

Jun notes that he’s been staying back every Friday this past month. He looks over at Seungcheol, who was currently trying to placate Jeonghan, and then at the coffee machine, Seungcheol’s idea from before popping in his mind again. 

**To: jihoonie <3**

**want me to bring u a coffee??? on the house! ^^**

**From jihoonie <3**

**lol you couldnt even pay me to drink wonus shit**

Well, there went that idea. 

  
  
  


✿✿✿

  
  
  


Jun fell back against the mirror, taking a long swig from his water bottle. Usually, dance practices weren’t this intense, but the dance club’s final showcase was coming up. It was their last year in the club, and since seniors got a special goodbye performance, Soonyoung was slowly going crazy with perfecting every last move, wanting to go out with a bang. It was one of those events that seniors prided themselves in, throwing their last bit of energy into before giving in completely to senioritis. 

Kind of like prom. Which Jun still had no idea what he was going to do.

He turns to Soonyoung. “Yo, what are your plans for prom?” Soonyoung pauses in wiping his sweat, smirking.

“I’m flying solo, going to see if any last-minute attendees are in need of a hot ‘n’ sexy dance partner.” He winks, pointing finger guns in Jun’s direction.

Minghao scoffed as he passed by. “He got rejected by all nine girls on the cheer squad.” Soonyoung elbows him in the side. “What? It’s true!”

“Yeah, but Jun didn’t need to know that!” Jun didn’t bother telling Soonyoung that the whole school population had already heard. News travels fast, and Seungkwan had gotten video of Sana dumping her water bottle over Soonyoung’s head, which Jun secretly still watched over again whenever he was feeling bad about himself.

He glanced over at Soonyoung, who was still pouting at Minghao’s words. 

“Hey, Soonyoung?” Soonyoung hums in response. “You’re Jihoon’s bff right?”

“I like to think I am yes.”

“How do you think I should ask him to prom?” 

“Hmm…” Soonyoung paused, his brow furrowed. He suddenly snaps, turning towards Jun with a glint in his eyes. 

“You ever watch those marriage proposal videos where they do flash mobs to that Bruno Mars song?”

“We’re not getting married.”

“Not yet you mean. But like, what I meant was, why don’t you do something like that? Doesn’t have to be large-scaled, ‘cause Jihoon would probably hate that, but get some of us together and like dance to a song about proms or something. I’m down, pretty sure Wonwoo would be up for it, Chan definitely, we could probably rope in Minghao too.” 

“You’re not going to rope me into anything!” Minghao calls from the other room. Soonyoung ignores him.

“I mean, think about it. His life is ninety percent music, ten percent you, and your life is ten percent dancing, ninety percent Jihoon. You’d be proposing to him through music and dance, something that ties you guys together. In fact, you don’t even have to make it a flashmob type of thing, just take him out to a park or something and do a private performance, just the two of you, kind of like that scene in _High Kick 3_.”

It did make sense, and Jun liked the idea, except – 

“Are there any songs about asking people out to prom even?”

Soonyoung shrugged. “I dunno, would one of the High School Musical movies have one?”

“The third one does.” Jun answers immediately. Soonyoung blinks at him. “But it’s not like I wanna sing High School Musical to Jihoon, that’s lame.” He mumbles.

“You could just rewrite the lyrics to a song and make it about prom?”

“Me, writing lyrics in front of Jihoon? I want to ask him to prom, not make him break up with me.” Jun sighs. Soonyoung collapses on the floor next to him.

“Listen, give yourself more credit man. Like we all know Jihoon’s a cold-hearted bastard, but there’s definitely a small Jun-shaped part on whatever organ in his chest has feelings. He’s not going to outwardly show it, but like – whatever you do I’m sure Jihoon will appreciate, even if you write the shittiest lyrics in existence since that ‘Friday’ song.” Soonyoung patted his back, smiling gently at him. 

“Worse come to worse, if he really doesn’t want to go, _I’ll_ take you out to prom. You can be my wingman with the girls' basketball team.” Jun snorts. “Hey now, just because I’m not Mingyu tall doesn’t mean I don’t have a shot. Like, I’m taller than say-”

“You do not want to finish that sentence.”

  
  
  


✿✿✿

  
  
  


**CHAT: momiji sohma deserved better**

**Lee Seokmin**

so ive been thinking

**Wen Junhui**

thats nvr a good sign

**Lee Seokmin**

jihoons basically the haruhi to your tamaki 

calm… passive… extremely smart… puts up with you…

**Wen Junhui**

hey

**Joshua Hong**

I think they’re more like yoshida and shizuku

I mean jihoon’s the smart and sophisticated shizuku

and junhui is like… yoshida.

**Wen Junhui**

u think you insult me

but haru yoshida is the best

but anyways

what is your point here?

**Joshua Hong**

Well we were thinking

**Wen Junhui**

damn 

both of you using your brains? 

im scared now

**Lee Seokmin**

HEY

**Joshua Hong**

We were just going to suggest that maybe we could read and watch some shojo to help you come up with ideas!

since you and jihoon are a walking trope anyways 

**Wen Junhui**

like no offense but 

i dont need 2 read some overrated series

to help me ask jihoon to prom

**Lee Seokmin**

LISTEN OURAN ISNT OVERRATED

ITS REALLY GOOD JUN

**Wen Junhui**

didnt even mention anything by name

but yeah thanks you guys

but getting ideas from shojo is a bit weird imo

**Joshua Hong**

well you were the one who wanted to ask him in a way that’s unique

**Wen Junhui**

well yeah

i want it to be special 

not something done b4

**Lee Seokmin**

i doubt jihoonie has had time to even see how other people are getting promprosed ;;;

**Joshua Hong**

yeah I mean he’s been in the studio for almost two weeks now busy with some special project 

**Wen Junhui**

oh yea 

bout that ive been meaning to ask u

u know what hes been working on?

**Joshua Hong**

I’m not sure, I asked but he said he couldn’t risk it being spoiled and wouldn’t tell me.

**Lee Seokmin**

:oooo 

maybe hes producing something to sell????

**Joshua Hong**

no it wouldn’t be, he said he’s not taking any more professional work for now, 

said he wanted to focus on finishing his senior year.

besides, any clients he has would have to go through me anyways 

**Lee Seokmin**

:ooo 

anyways tho

i don’t think you have to worry jun!!!

i’m sure jihoon will like anything you do for him!!

**Wen Junhui**

i mean

i guessss

but its jihoon

he deserves more than just some

run of the mill promposal

**Lee Seokmin**

awwwww

i take it back youre more of a kazehaya!!!

**Joshua Hong**

That would imply that Jihoon is Sawako though?

**Lee Seokmin**

oh wait shua!!

remember that new manga i told you to try??

i give my first love to you?

that reminds me of jihoon and jun too!!!

**Joshua Hong**

Doesn’t Takuma die in the end though?

 **  
** **(Junhui has left the chat)** **  
  
**

  
  


✿✿✿

  
  
  
  


Considering that Joshua - who never seemed to know anything if it wasn’t anime or music-related - somehow knew about Jun’s prom plans, it didn’t come to a surprise that everyone else did too. Thankfully though, during Jun’s afterschool tutoring session with Chan and Hansol, neither of them brought it up past an “if you need any help I got you bro” and “good luck now can you help me pass Chinese.”

However, it wasn’t even a second after they sat down that the one person Jun was hoping would _not_ catch wind of Jun’s plan sat down next to them with a mischievous look in his eyes. He supposed the fact that it took this long for Seungkwan to find out was a blessing in disguise, but then the younger opened up a notebook and announced he had spent all night brainstorming ideas for Jun, and had a list of “24 different ways you can ask him – I’m still working on that 25th one right now” and Jun was about ready to hunt down the person who told him. 

“What if you prepare this whole musical number asking him to prom, and then perform it for him at lunch?” 

“They don’t share the same lunch period,” Chan replies, picking at his fingernails with a bored expression. Much to Jun’s (and Hansol’s) relief, Chan had made the ultimate sacrifice of actually listening to Seungkwan’s ramblings and replying to the other, allowing Jun to go through Hansol’s Chinese test (with little success – he was still brainstorming ideas himself).

“Climb the giant rock outside campus and profess your love there!”

“Someone tried that already. I think they fell though, and broke something.”

“Okay, well how about you play a game of basketball against him in the gym, and if you manage to win a certain amount of points, set it up so the scoreboard will say PROM on it!”

“Jun sucks at basketball though.” Jun chokes and looks at Chan in shock.

“Umm, I’m sitting here?” Chan shrugs.

“Decorate his locker and then, put a speaker inside, so when he opens it, you can have ‘Suit and Tie’ play _really_ loudly!” Seungkwan flails his arms excitedly. The librarian sends a glare their way, and Hansol sighs, flipping the page in his Chinese textbook.

“He doesn’t use his locker.”

“Bake him a gigantic donut each day for four days, so that they spell out the word P R O M!” 

“He hates donuts.”

Jun perks up at the last one. “Wait, what?” he asks Chan. “But he’s always asking me to bring some from the café.” 

Chan nods. “He likes Mingyu’s frosting, usually he scrapes it off and gives the donut part to Joshua.” Jun feels like he should be concerned that Chan knows this about Jihoon and he doesn’t.

Seungkwan continues, undeterred as he flipped to the next idea in his book. “Make a gigantic scavenger hunt chase! Like, have clues be at like the flower shop, the tailor downtown, that weird-looking ballroom dance studio near school, you know, stuff related to prom… and then, at the end have it lead up to you!”

Jun shakes his head this time. “Jihoon would probably think it's stupid and not even bother. Besides, he’s been busy with some music project for the last two weeks, I doubt he’ll have the time to complete a scavenger hunt anyways.”

Hansol glances up. “Just send him a text asking him, so we can stop discussing this and return to more important things, like my _homework_.” He stabs his finger furiously into his book.

Seungkwan scoffs. “You don’t understand romance Hansol.”

“I don’t understand Chinese either, but only one of them is gonna help me pass.”

Jun’s phone buzzes and he picks it up and taps on his messages, ignoring the bickering duo.

**From: jihoonie <3**

**hey when ur free meet me at joshs studio**

Jun jolts. “Okaaay tutoring’s over I got stuff to do.”

Hansol looks at Jun in disbelief. “We’ve literally been sitting here for less than fifteen and Seungkwan took up like twenty minutes and I _really_ need to pass this Chinese test tomorrow and-“

“Text Minghao for help.” He’s already replying to Jihoon with _sure omw_ as he stuffs his books into his bag.

“The reason I asked you is ‘cause Minghao is shit at helping!”

“Tell him I’ll buy him dinner from that Chinese place near his house if he helps you.”

“His parents own that place!” Jun’s already stopped paying attention, racing out of the library, swinging the door wide open on his way out.

“Well, he zipped out of here faster then Hansol does after Chinese. Ten bucks it was Jihoon who texted him.” Chan finally says dryly as the library door closes. Hansol sighs, taking his phone out and bitterly typing into it.

“What if he rents out the auditorium? Make it all pitch black and dark, but then, suddenly, Jun breaks out of darkness into a single spotlight, rose between his lips, and-“ 

“Please shut up Seungkwan.”

  
  
  


✿✿✿

  
  
  
  


Joshua’s studio wasn’t that far from their school library, but Jun still ran the whole way. It was rare for Jihoon to allow anyone except Joshua into the studio while he was working, and Jun had a sneaking suspicion that it was only because Joshua had a key to the place. 

Which is why when Jun arrived, he was surprised to see the door already open, Jihoon idly swiveling around in his chair. 

(Jun’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Jihoon obviously waiting for him.)

“What’s up?” he asks Jihoon, gulping to avoid giving away his deep pants. Jihoon looks suspiciously at him.

“Nothing, you didn’t have to rush over.”

“Wasn’t doing anything important.” Jun prays that Minghao will understand just this once.

“Right…” Jihoon doesn’t look convinced but says nothing. He motions to the seat next to his, and Jun plops down immediately, on high alert over every one of Jihoon’s moves. Honestly, it wasn’t like hanging out with Jihoon ever made Jun nervous like this, but hanging out with Jihoon in his studio? Where Jihoon never let anyone in unless it was for recordings? Jun didn’t know what to make of it. 

_This would be the perfect time to ask Jihoon to prom,_ he couldn’t help but think, Hansol’s words from before coming to mind. Jun did want to make it special, something not done before, because Jihoon deserved nothing less, but everyone did have a point. This was Jihoon. Practical, level-headed Jihoon, who - even if he would play along with Jun’s extravagance and over the top proposal, would probably react the same if Jun just said-

“Hey Jihoon-” _would you go to prom with me?_

“Hold up for a second, I want you to listen to this new track I was working on.” 

That shut Jun up instantly. Forget hardly letting Jun hang out with him at his studio, the one thing Jihoon really _never_ did was let Jun - or anyone else besides his recording crew for that matter - listen to his compositions before they were done. Wordlessly, he takes the headphones that Jihoon hands him, putting them on while still staring at Jihoon in disbelief. 

“So like, just don’t say anything and listen to the end, okay?” Jun nods as Jihoon types a few things into his computer, before hitting the spacebar. 

Almost immediately, a melodic tune fills Jun’s ears. The beat is soft and soothing, with a slight hint of regality behind it. It was unlike anything Jun had heard from Jihoon before; it’s an orchestral theme that is a complete contrast from Jihoon’s previous productions. But it was just as beautiful, the music echoing in his ears as he looks over at Jihoon, who was avoiding Jun’s glance, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

And suddenly they weren’t in the studio anymore, but at prom instead, slow dancing as the song played softly in the background. Jihoon’s head was on his shoulder, his arms around Jun’s waist, as the two of them slowly moved to the beat in Jun’s ears, a soft yet hopeful tempo guiding them together as they swayed there in each other's arms, a feeling of contentment and happiness blooming within Jun-

He presses pause suddenly. Jihoon whips his head up, shock and slight annoyance in his eyes. 

“What-”

“Jihoon go to prom with me.” 

They both froze. Jun could see Jihoon’s eyes searching his own, a mixture of curiosity, fear, and… slight bewilderment crossing his face. He gulps but continues on. 

“I’m- I’m sorry that was so abrupt. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to all the way through but honestly, all I can see as I’m listening to your song is us dancing to it. Just- Just imagine us in two tuxedos as we’re slowly moving to the beat - and well I know you hate crowds and parties but we can just be to the side together because all I want to do is make some long-lasting memories with you before you leave this place to go do bigger things with your life and hopefully won't forget about me but it’s okay even if you do because we have such good memories together and I just-” Jun pauses, taking a breath in, realizing he was beginning to ramble. He averted his eyes from Jihoon, blushing as he mumbles out his last words.

“I… I just… let’s go to prom together. I really want to go to prom with you.” 

Silence once again. Jun closes his eyes tightly, unsure of what he would see if he opened them to look at Jihoon again. 

He can hear a slight sigh coming from Jihoon, and his heart drops. Jun had known the possibility of a “no” could come from Jihoon’s mouth, but a week of dreaming about promposals and going together had only heightened his hopes of a yes from Jihoon. But now, with the tension between them and Jihoon’s increased silence, Jun was preparing for the worst. 

He opens one eye, peeking at Jihoon to gauge the other’s reaction. Jihoon was still staring down at his keyboard in a mix of contemplation and perplexion. Slowly, he hits the spacebar, before turning completely away from Jun. 

The sound of music fills Jun’s ears again, but this time, he couldn’t concentrate on it. The entire situation was spiraling out of his control, and Jihoon still hadn’t given him a response-

“Hey, Jun.”

He froze, as Jihoon’s voice fills his ears, the instrumental suddenly cutting off. Whipping his head up, Jihoon was still not looking his way, so Jun could only watch his back in shock as the voice continues.

“So umm… this is super awkward and I’m probably going to cringe in embarrassment for the rest of my life at this, but at the same time, I really needed to do this. For you. I think the fact that we’re graduating soon and won’t be able to spend as much time together as we do now made me realize how much we’ve been through together these past four years. From when we first met, to becoming friends, then when we started dating, and now finally where we are now.”

“Recently I realized that throughout all these years, I’ve never really done anything special for you. I know what all our friends say, how you seem to be putting more effort into our relationship, always planning those ridiculous dates for me that no one even celebrates. And yet, while you were out there planning all these events that really did make me feel kind of special, I never did much more than the basics of a relationship.” 

Jun opens his mouth in protest, but Jihoon continues: 

“And I know you’re probably thinking right now, ‘No Jihoon, you’ve been the best boyfriend I could ever have and everything you did is special to me!’ or something cheesy like that, but I think we both know that my Valentine’s Day date was in no way comparable to your plan to celebrate the ‘exact halfway date between June 10th and November 22nd’ - which by the way, I still think you got the date wrong.”

“So I decided that I wanted to do something special for you too. Because… well, you deserve it, for always putting up with me and giving me so much of your love and attention. Not only for all those special dates and events, but also all those times where you had nothing planned when you just wanted to spend time with me. I decided to make this song for you, because you are honestly the best boyfriend I will ever have, and I’m going to forever be grateful that you came into my life and decided I was worth it to stay around.” 

“And, well, even if the thought of going to prom does make me cringe, the thought of going with you does make me excited. I can just imagine us, wearing those matching flower shit that everyone does, slow dancing in the corner, before stuffing our face with all the food they’d have. You’d be all dressed up in that suit that makes you look good, smiling that big goofy smile of yours as we make fun of Soonyoung and his attempts to find someone to dance with him. Maybe afterward we’d dip along with Soonyoung, and Wonwoo if he decides to come, and all of us can go find a diner together to get drunk at and just enjoy the night. You know I’m not the biggest fan of school-sanctioned functions like prom, but the idea of spending that night with you would make it all worth it to go.”

“Um… so I’m going to turn around now, and hopefully you listened to this the whole way through and there weren’t any interruptions or problems or anything,” - Jun almost wanted to laugh at that - “So I guess there’s just one last thing to say.”

Jihoon had indeed turned around, and Jun could only stare at him in shock as the voice finally ends with:

“So… Junhui… will you… will you go to prom with me?” 

The track finally finished, as a dead silence filled the studio, Jihoon’s last words ringing in Jun’s ears. He sits there, watching as Jihoon’s face goes through a flurry of emotions, before finally settling upon… something akin to annoyed anger. 

“Two weeks.”

Two weeks? Two weeks what? Two weeks… the amount of time Jihoon has been working on something in the studio… _oh_. Jun gulps. Jihoon glares at him.

“I hate you.”

  
✿✿✿

  
  
  
  


“He said yes though.”

Seokmin squints. Minghao rolls his eyes.

“I mean I said yes to him, though technically I asked first. And, I mean, he did lock me outside the studio and blasted really vengeful sounding music really loud but like after a while, he finally let me back in and accepted. Or I said yes. Whatever. We’re going together!” Jun ends with a big smile, leaning back in his chair. 

“How riveting.” Minghao deadpans. Hansol looks up from his drink, glaring at Jun.

“I hope it was worth me failing my Chinese test, Minghao didn’t even pick up the call.” He grumbles. Minghao blinked innocently back.

“Sorry, I don’t think I have your number saved.”

“You call me every week for the bio homework!”

Joshua looked between them both, amused. “You know, when Jihoon wouldn’t let me listen to his newest recording, or even tell me what it was for, I should have had a suspicion,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. “I could have at least hinted to you what was up so you wouldn’t have ruined Jihoon’s surprise event or something.”

“It’s totally fine,” Jun sighs dreamily. Because while Jun’s sudden confession right in the middle of Jihoon’s did make Jihoon _slightly_ annoyed, at the end of the day, they were going together. He had already started planning his look for the night and had been texting Jihoon pictures of corsages they could get (Jihoon - despite blocking his number after the 17th picture - had told him this morning he liked the rose and periwinkle mixed flower. Jun could hardly contain his excitement at Jihoon picking his top choice).

“We’ve lost him to his Jihoon daydreams now,” Minghao mutters next to him, prompting Jun to step on his foot. “Hey! I mean, I’m just surprised that _Jihoon_ managed to beat you the whole elaborate promposal scheme. This is Jihoon we’re talking about, I was pretty sure he didn’t know prom was a thing that was happening. Oh, speak of the devil. Jihoon’s here.”

Jun whips his head around, just as Jihoon steps through the door of _Love & Letter. _ A smile broke out onto his face. 

“Catch you losers later.” He jumps out of his seat, bounding over to where Jihoon had gotten on the line at the register.

“Hey there, prom date!” Jun slung his arm over Jihoon’s shoulder, beaming down at him. Jihoon didn’t even look up from his phone.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Yeah. Sorry.” He moves his arm quickly off but still kept smiling, bouncing at the heels of his feet, unable to contain his happiness. They stood there in silence for a few moments, as Jihoon continues to scroll through his phone. 

“Hey, by the way,” Jihoon mumbles, bringing Jun’s attention back to him. “I forgot to say this yesterday to you at the studio, but just so you know… I… I won’t forget you when I’m off at school you know.” 

Jun froze, the grin on his face growing so wide it began to hurt. Jihoon was still stubbornly looking down, but Jun could see hints of pink begin to blossom on his cheeks, which only made his own heart blossom with joy.

Everyone often did say that Jun had too much love for Jihoon, that Jun gave much more than he would ever receive, but Jun disagreed with all that. Because for every dozen special events that Jun prepared, Jihoon always had something small but just as meaningful prepared as well. And well, if Jun had to take Jihoon to a million dinners and buy him all the donuts he wanted, it was all worth it to see the shy smile and hear the loving melodies that Jihoon saved only for him. 

Jihoon finally looks up from his phone, and leans into Jun’s side, closing his eyes. Jun’s heart skips a beat.

“Wanna share a donut with me?”

“Yes, definitely.”

  
  
  
  
  
✿✿✿

BONUS.

Over at the table where the rest were sitting at, Minghao’s jaw drops, and he turns to Wonwoo. 

“Take me to prom.”

“Why?” Wonwoo flips the page in his book.

“If Jihoon is like _that_ right now, imagine him at _prom._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the donut and pizza sayings go to... pretty much any cliche promposal pinterest feed out there. The coffee cup proposal was something someone in my school actually did to ask. Everything else was probably (and unfortunately) a product of my subconscious desire to get asked to prom by someone back in high school. I would have said no bc I - like Jihoon - hated school functions back then, but like... #highschoolcliches
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
